ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cipher
Cipher '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Lexus from Onomatopia. He is a free use alien and can be used in any series. Appearance Cipher is a thin, tall humanoid alien, around the same height as Ben. His body is covered by a smooth, copper colored substance that is semi-malleable. It is engraved with numerous symbols, ranging from runes to scroll passages. With his sharp and elongated fingers, he can restructure these symbols, forming brand new sentences or sequences. Currently, Cipher has carved the number 0 on his forehead, the Charm of Resurrection on his left shoulder, along with other unidentified ones spreaded on his upper limbs, a long Galvan phrase running down his back and the following binary sequence all over his torso and thighs: 01001001 00100000 01000001 01001101 00100000 01001100 01000001 01001110 01000111 01010101 01000001 01000111 01000101 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01000001 01001101 00100000 01000101 01010110 01000101 01010010 01011001 01010100 01001000 01001001 01001110 01000111 Cipher has two green glowing eyes, shaped like upside down triangles and three mouths. The main one, which is also the largest, is able to speak any oral language, including Vulpimancer and Sotoraggian languages. A smaller mouth right below it makes a high pitched sound when heard by most species, but is actually able to communicate with plant and animal life. The third mouth is placed where a nose would be for a human and makes an eerie whisper, being able to communicate with the dead. Cipher's markings glow green when communicating with plant life, red when communicating with animals, blue when interfacing with technology, purple when using magic and grey when communicating with the dead. Cipher wears the Omnitrix symbol on his left pectoral, inside a yellow circle. Powers and Abilities '''Powers * Omnilingualism: Cipher possesses the ability to speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, including long dead languages (e.g. Ancient Galvan), sign language, computer codes, backwards speech and can even read body language with little effort. * Chloropathy: Cipher possesses the ability to communicate with plant life, but not actually control/manipulate it. Nevertheless, he is able to use this to his advantage by gaining various information about his surroundings. * Zoopathy: Cipher possesses the ability to communicate with animal life, but not actually control/manipulate it, however he is still able to convince animals to do his bidding much more efficiently than a normal person. * Technopathy: Cipher possesses the ability to interface with technology, but unlike Galvanic Mechamorphs, he is only capable of gaining data or alter it by leaving encrypted messages. * Magic Affinity: Cipher possesses the ability to use magic, though not to the extent of species like the Anodites. The current applications of this power are: ** Resurrection: Cipher is able to heal wounds and resurrect himself, so long as his body remains more than 50% intact, due to having a marking of the Charm of Resurrection. ** Power of Words: Cipher is able to cause several effects by carving words on his body. For example, if he were to carve the word "Freeze" in any language, it would encase the intended target in ice. However, if it were to be used again, it would cause an unpredictable event, such as causing time to completely stop or "freeze". Thus, one-time use of each word is recommended. * Enhanced Sight: Cipher's triangular eyes are able to see the entirety of the electromagnetic spectrum and in many cases help him communicate with species who use a visual language. * Enhanced Hearing: Cipher possesses extremely acute hearing, able to hear in various frequencies. Weaknesses * Average Strength: Cipher possesses strength equivalent to that of a human's, though he can increase it by carving the appropriate word on his body. * Average Durability: Cipher possesses durability equivalent to that of a human's, though he can increase it by carving the appropriate word on his body. * Limited Writing Space: Should Cipher ran out of places on his body to write, he will be forced to erase some of his markings, immediately removing access to its traits. Appearances Trivia * Strangely, Cipher registers in every Omnitrix database as "Alien DNA Sample #0". Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Ultra3000 Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Aliens